WWE's newest brand, Rebellion
by glitterlingx
Summary: Rebellion has been introduced as WWE's newest brand. Filled with some of the most talented wrestlers to ever step in a ring. (Rebellions and Rebellionettes needed!) Rated M, Just in case.
1. Current Info on Rebellion

Meet WWE's Newest Brand…

**REBELLION**

**Theme Song:** My Way – Limp Bizkit

**Announcers:**

Commentator: Shawn Michaels

Commentator: Jim Ross

Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia

Time Keeper: Savannah

Interviewers: Alicia Fox, Justin Roberts, Lena Yada, Colin Delaney

General Manager(s): Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Champions:**

Rebellion Hardcore Champion: Edge

Rebellion World Champion: Chris Jericho

Rebellion Champion: Randy Orton

Rebellion Tag-Team Champions: The Hardy Boyz

Rebellion Womens Champion: Maryse

Rebellionette Champion: TBA

Rebellion Womens Tag Team Champions: Simply Flawless

**Rebellions (male wrestlers):**

Edge

Chris Jericho

Randy Orton

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Cody Rhodes

Batista

John Morrison

The Miz

Evan Bourne

Sheamus

Yoshi Tatsu

Zack Ryder

Wade Barrett

Justin Gabriel

CM Punk

R-Truth

Luke Gallows

Mr. Kennedy

Kaval

Alex Riley

Rob Van Dam

Tommy Dreamer

Gregory Helms

Shannon Moore

Paul London

Jimmy Wang Yang

Kevin Thorne

Tyler Black

Bubba Ray Dudley

D-Von Dudley

Kurt Angle

Mick Foley

A.J. Styles

Dolph Ziggler

**Rebellionettes (female wrestlers):**

Maryse

Michelle McCool

Layla

Kelly Kelly

Vickie Guerrero

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

Serena

Rosa Mendes

Tiffany

Maria

Mickie James

Torrie Wilson

Victoria

Gail Kim


	2. Application

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Tattoos: **

**Piercings: **

**Date of Birth:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Family:**

**Marital Status: **

**Boyfriend:**

**Hometown:**

**Resides:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Promotion:**

**Former Promotion(s):**

**Persuasion:**

**Style:**

**Billed From:**

**Gimmick:**

**Current Ring Name:**

**Past Ring Name(s):**

**WWE Nicknames:**

**WWE Debut:**

**Current Entrance Theme:**  
**Past Entrance Theme(s):**

**Current Ring Attire: **

**Past Ring Attire: **

**Finishing Moves: **

**Signature Moves:**

**Career Highlights:**


	3. Charisma Kim

**Name:** Charisma Yulissa Kim

**Nicknames:** Chari, Miss Matched, CYK, Glitter

**Hair:** Charisma's hair color/style varies much. One week, It may be short and blonde. The next, Maybe long, black, and colorful. Currently, Her hair is a simple black.

**Eyes:** They're originally a chocolate brown, but, she wears emerald contacts

**Tattoos: **One, She has a tattoo of a pulse-heart on her finger. She also has a birthmark in the shape of a heart on her inner thigh.

**Piercings: **Both ears pierced, and a belly button piercing.

**Date of Birth:** February 11th, 1991

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6")

**Weight:** 63.6 kg (140 lbs)

**Ethnicity:** Korean-American (with a tad of African-American in there aswell)

**Family:**

Mother: Cassidy Kim-Clemens

Father: Cory Clemens

Younger Sister: CoreeJo Kim-Clemens

Older Brother: Cory Clemens Jr.

**Marital Status: **Not Married, in an relationship

**Boyfriend:** CM Punk

**Hometown:** (born) Incheon, South Korea (raised) Chicago, Illinois

**Resides:** Chicago, Illinois

**Personality:** Off-screen, Charisma is this super dorky, loud, out-going character who's name quite fits her. She's very charismatic, and her gummy smile always makes even the evilest of people smile along with her. She enjoys laughing, cracking jokes, making others laugh. She always has a dorky smile on her face, 90% of the time. The bad thing is about her is that she can't take a lot of things as seriously as she should.

Being an Aquarius, She's very friendly. She's friends with about 99.9% of everyone in the WWE. Even those who were considered 'unfriendly' like Kane, or even Stone Cold Steve Austin. She's very goofy, and doesn't care for her image. She'll do anything to get you to laugh, honestly. Especially if your in a bad mood.

On-Screen, Charisma is known as the 'Glitterling Leader'. She's of a different species. She's a bit different than most divas. She doesn't pride herself in being sexy, nor does she pride herself on being 'the best'. Her main goal in being in the WWE is to gain enough energy for her dying planet, The Glitterling Planet.

Despite how 'off' she may come off as, She's attracted many of the wrestlers backstage. Any segment with Charisma, Is always some guy hitting on her. Because Charisma is a bit of a..er, robot-alien, type, she doesn't respond quite accordingly. If she's not interested, She'll tell you **"Error. Shut down."** And power off. If she likes you, She'll malfunction. Not a lot of guys back there have made Charisma malfunction. The only people that have were Jeff Hardy, The Hurricane, The Undertaker, Edge, and Christian. And most recently, CM Punk, The Miz and John Morrison. So, She'd say, **"Charisma is malfunctioning. Force. Shut. Down."** And she'd power off, and re start herself.

**Occupation:** Proffessional Wrestler

**Promotion:** World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment

**Former Promotion(s): **Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Championship Wresling, OMEGA, Ring of Honor

**Persuasion:** 'Tweener

**Style:** Jack of All Trades (she incorporates a little bit of everything)

**Billed From:** The Glitterling Planet

**Gimmick:** The Glitterling Leader

**Current Ring Name:** Byeol (meaning: Star in Korean)

**Past Ring Name(s):** Robot 170832, S78T51A90R45, Miss Matched

**WWE Nicknames:** The Leader of the Glitterling Planet, WWE's Robot Princess, RAW's Alien Beauty, The Glittery Diva

**WWE Debut:** Early 2001

**Current Entrance Theme:** you-aholic – Shojo Shidai (instrumental)

Cult of Personality – Living Colour (when with CM Punk)

**Past Entrance Theme(s):** The Great Escape – Shojo Shidai (instrumental)

**Current Ring Attire: **(think of CM Punk in a girl version…with a hint of Matt Hardy) Silver training-bra-like top, with a pretty low v-neck and a green fishnet where her breastline is. She has this kind of hot pants with chaps thing going on. She wears silver hot pants, with yellow stars on it (kind of like CM Punk's wrestling trunks) And what connects her shorts with her leg-warmer type things are a swirly line and some stars. Her leg warmers are green, with hints of silver. Her boots are a bit similar to CM Punk's.

Color's change (varies from Pink/Black, Purple/Blue, Green/Silver, Gray/Gold)

**Past Ring Attire: **Her ring attire has always been the same, expect for the color changes.

**Finishing Moves: **

Glitterfy _(a roundhouse kick into spinebuster) _(Charisma usually pulls out a bag, sprinkling glitter on her opponent, after she'd win the match)

Sparkle DDT _(Tornado DDT)_

Headliner _(Leg trap sunset flip power bomb)_  
**Signature Moves:**

Snap suplex

All Around The World (_Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown_)

Gory bomb

One-handed Bulldog

Moonsault

Bronco buster

Shooting Stars _(shooting star press)_

Standing Moonsault

Straight jacket submission  
**Career Highlights:**

In a tag team with RAW Diva, Kyrie English, forming the team 'miss A'.

Also in a tag team with CM Punk. Together, They're called Chari-Punk

Has been in a real life relationship with CM Punk for about nine months now.


End file.
